Hurricane Alfredo (2093)
|type = Category 7 Hurricane|formed = July 19|dissipated = August 23|accumulated cyclone energy = 386.4|highest winds = 285 MPH|wind type = MPH|lowest pressure = 857|damages = <$5.468 billion (2016 USD)|direct fatalities = At lest 4922|indirect fatalities = At least 211|missing = At least 1647|image location = Hurricane Wilma.jpg|image caption = Alfredo after its second peak at category 7 intensity|hurricane season = 2093 Atlantic Hurricane Season|areas affected = Senegal, The Gambia, Cape Verde Islands, Lesser Antilles, Leeward Antilles, Puerto Rico, Domincan Republic, Haiti, Jamaica, Cuba, Turks and Caicos Islands, Bahamas, Cayman Islands, Honduras, Belize, Yucatan Peninsula, US Gulf Coast, US East Coast, New England, Quebec, Ontario}} Hurricane Alfredo was a devastating category 7 hurricane that flattened parts of North America. Alfredo was a cape-verde type hurricane, but extreme temperatures fueld the storm. Death tolls and damage amounts are still being assesed, but based on the damage Alfredo is believed to be the deadliest and costliest hurricane ever. Alfredo was also the longest lived atlantic hurricanes ever, as well as the longest lived hurricane in the world. Alfredo invest.gif|Tropical Depression 1 less then an hour after developing Fred 2015-08-30 1435z.jpg|Alfredo 2 hours after being named Hurricane Fred showing proximity to Africa.jpg|Alfredo about to become a category 2 Hurricane Igor - New.jpg|Alfredo as a 170 mph category 5 on July 24 Dean 18 aug 2007 1409Z.jpg|Alfredo a few hours after category 7 landfall in Martinique and approaching the Dominican Republic. David 30 aug 1979 1906Z.jpg|Alfredo losing structure right before Dominican Rpublic landfall. Alfredo in Jamaica.gif|Alfredo just before category 6 landfall in Jamacia Meteorological History On July 18, a sprawling invest moved out from Africa over the Atlantic Ocean, and almost instantly developed into Tropical Depression One. Extremely warm water temperatures fueld the storm, and became a hurricane 24 hours later. 72 hours later, it became a category 3. It peaked as a moderate category 5 500 miles east of the Lesser Antilles, and stayed that intensity until just before landfall on Matinique, where it rapidly intensified into a category 7. It stayed a category 7 until July 27, where it weakened to a catorgy 6 for a little over a day. Then before landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula. During the time as a category 7 in the Caribbean Sea, it ravaged Puerto Rico, Hispanola, Jamiaca, Cuba, and the Cayman Islands. In Mexico, Alfredo caused massive devastation. In the Gulf of Mexico, Alfredo restrengthened to a category 7 after weakening to a category 6 when it cross the Yucatan Peninsula. It made landfall ner the Alabama-Florida border, and then stalled over Alabama and Georgia, allowing for rapid dissipation. However, when it weakened to a tropical storm, it regained speed and moved out over the Atlantic through North Carolina. It rapidly intensified again and this time peaked at category 4 intensity, and held that intensity until landfall in Massachusetts. There, Alfredo weakened to a category 1 and then stalled over Canada. It then weakened and ultimately dissiapted in the Hudson Bay. Impact Africa Senegal Alfredo mainly effected Senegal as a tropical invest, but became a depression less then a mile south of dakar, the capital of Senegal. In central Senegal, heavy rains caused isloated flash flooding. As a tropical depression, rough surf damaged docked boats and low-lying coastal buildings. A road in Dakar was also washed away. Overall, effects in Senegal were very limited, with minor damage and only 4 injuries. The Gambia Alfredo affected The Gambia for a very short time. However, during that period, brief heavy rains and thunderstorm activity lead to very local flash flooding and lightning sparked fires. Still though, no damages, deaths, or injuries occurred. Cape Verde Islands Alfredo became a tropical storm 75 miles east of Santa Catarina Island, where the storm would later make landfall. Strong winds blew down numerous trees across the islands, and a portion of a cliff on Boa Vista collapsed due to high surf and wind driven rain. In Praia, a plane was not able to land at the airport because of the conditions, and ultimately crashed, killing all 98 passengers and crew members. Overall, 104 people were killed and $151 million in damages occurred as a result of Alfredo. Lesser Antilles Antigua and Barbuda Shortly after becoming a category 5, Alfredo produced rough surf that slammed all of the islands in the island chain. After being a category 5 for 48 hours, hurricane watches were put in affect and tropical storm warnings were also issued. Alfredo curved south just before becoming a category 7, thus the country only recieved moderate rain and tropical storm force winds. Unfortuantely, a strong wind gust pushed a car off of a cliff, killing the driver and paassenger. Overall, effects in Antigua and Barbuda was light, with only less then $5,000 in damages ocurring and 2 indirect deaths. Barbados When Alfredo became a major hurricane, tropical storm warnings and hurricane watches were put in affect across the Island. A day later, large 25 foot swell began buffeting the island. 2 days later, hurricane watches were lifted as Alfredo passed to the north of island, but tropical storm warnings were still in affect. A few hours later, Alfredo became a category 7, and dipped slightly to the south, causing the Barbados Meteorological Agency to reissue hurricane watches and warnings. Though Barbados did not recieve a direct landfall, the size of Alfredo caused the whole island to experience 115 mph winds, knocking out power to all 245,000 people. In the capital, Birdgeport, the Fishing Harbour was completely destroyed by large waves and a slight storm surge. Overall, 7 people were killed and $428 million in damages ocurred, making Alfredo one of the worst storms to strike the country. Dominica After Alfredo became a category 5, hurricane warnings and wathces were placed in affect across the whole island. On July 24, Dominica, which was already suffering from damaging surf, began to see tropical storm force winds and light to moderate rain. On the 25, when Alfredo made landfall just south of Dominica, on MArtinique, the island nation saw 145 mph winds and sideways heavy rain. Over 500 homes or businesses were destroyed, and over 6,000 trees werre blown down. Overall, damages totaled at $639 million, and 63 people were killed, numbers that had not been seen in Dominica since 1979's Hurricane David. Grenada Grenada was not majorly affected by Alfredo, but did sustain a medium amount of effects. On JUly 24, large surf began to buffet the island, causing the closure of 17 beaches. When Alfredo made landfall on Martinique, tropical storm force winds were seen across the entire island, with gusts as high as 103 mph recorded at Treetops Villa in Saint Patrick. The island also saw very heavy rainfall, with 4 inches falling in just 2 hours in the capital of Saint George's. A mudslide wiped out the entire village of Morne Longue, which included 450 houses, over 20 churches, 200 businesses, and 4 schools, killing 4,538 people. The mudslide alone made Alfredo one of the deadliest hurricanes on record. Overall, in Grenada, Alfredo killed 4,574 (191 indirectly) and caused $3.9 billion in damages (2016 USD), the deadliest and costliest hurricane ever to affect Grenada. An additional 1,628 people are still missing. Saint Kitts and Nevis Saint Kitts and Nevis were barely affected by Alfredo. Only 55 mph winds were seen at the storms height, and the heighest rain totals were a mere 3.6 inches in Charlestown. However, on July 26, Alfredo's outflow caused a severe thunderstorm that spwned the country's first hailstorm and tornado on record. The largest hailstone was 2.7 inches in diameter and the tornado was an F2. Overall, 18 people were killed and $350 million in damages ocurred, all indirectly.